The Jock and The Dork: A Love Story
by dochendrix
Summary: Kevin has feelings for a certain dork, but he doesnt know how to tell him. Will Kevin every have the courage to tell his sock headed crush? Will Double D return his feelings? Only way to find out is by reading this story. This is the revamp story of Sex, Love, and Lies.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Jock and the Dork: A Love Story**_

It was a chilly Fall morning in the nice, quiet, peaceful cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. While all the other kids in the cul-de-sac were getting prepared for the busy school day ahead, one very muscular jock named Kevin Barr was still asleep. Kevin was a star athlete for Peach Creek's High School baseball, football, and basketball teams. Now entering into his senior year he was named captain of all three teams. He was the envy of every man and the eye of every girl. He could have any girl he wanted, but yet he didn't want any of them which lead us into our story.

Kevin lied in bed, until his alarm went off signaling it was time to get up and start his day. Upon hearing the alarm, he made a fist and punched the clock nearly knocking it off the night stand. He stood up and stretched, then decided it was time to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, when he was satisfied with the temperature of the water he got in the shower and let the water run down his much toned out body.

**30 minutes later**

After deciding what to wear and eating a quick breakfast, he headed out the door. To his surprise the bus hadn't picked up the other kids yet, "Bus must be running late," he thought to himself. He walked down to the bus stop and greeted everyone, including the Eds.

"Sup Nazz and Rolf," he said once spotting his two best friends.

"Wow Kev, let me guess you overslept again this morning," commented Nazz, "You're lucky the bus driver is running late this morning or your ass would have been left."

"Yea I know, between afternoon practices and kicking it with you, Rolf, and Nat, my sleep schedule has been off."

"Casanova Kevin, should manage his time better, yes?" noted Rolf.

"Yea, whatever man."

After another ten minutes of idle chat, the bus appeared around the corner and stop to pick up the kids and take them to school.

When the bus reached the school, Kevin got off and greeted his fellow teammates at the entrance of the school.

On the other side of things, the three Eds all gather around Double D's locker discussing plans for scams. "Eddy I don't see how this proposed scam of yours will work," questioned the smartest Ed.

"Don't worry Sockhead, all you gotta do is built the machine while Ed look for parts," shot back Eddy.

"Oh, and do tell what your involvement will be in this ridiculous plot?" asked Double D

"Why I'll do what I do best, and that is stand there and look pretty," respond Eddy with a sly grinned plastered across his face.

While in the midst of discussing their upcoming scheme, Kevin and Nat passed by them. Kevin glanced over and recognized the three Eds. "Well looky here Nat, if it isn't Dork, Dork, and Dorky," teased their childhood bully.

"What do you want Shovelchin," commented Eddy rather annoyed.

"We couldn't help but over hear your little conversation, and if you think twice about scamming us, we'll pound you into the next millennium," said Kevin, who was now face to face with Eddy.

While Kevin and Eddy continued to exchange words, Double D stood there fidgeting with his fingers. Double D really never liked confrontation which is why he always tried to avoid it whenever possible. "Eddy can we please go?" asked Double D rather nervously not making eye contact with either one.

"Awe, what's your hurry Double Cutie?" asked a very flirtatious Nat

Before Double D could offer a response, the warning bell ranged signaling it was time to head class. Without hesitation Double D collected his items and his two friends and walked down the hall towards their classroom

Kevin and Nat, seeing that the Dorks was leaving, decided to take their leave themselves. "You seen how nervous Double Dude was?" Nat asked curiously

"Yeah, which really confuses me, because he gets like that every time I'm around," answered back Kevin.

"You been crushing on him since like forever dude, when are you gonna confess your undying love to him," joked Nat

Kevin glared at his teal headed friend and playfully punched his arm, "Shutup Nat, and to answer your question I'll do it when I feel the time is right."

Truth be told Kevin didn't know when the time will ever be right to tell Double D how he felt. He didn't even know he had feelings for the dork, until their sophomore year when they were forced to being in a group together to work on a science project. It was then when Kevin found out the he was bi-sexual; however, fearing that may cause people to turn on him, he only told Nazz, Nat, and Rolf of his feelings knowing they would never judge him.

"I guess dude, but for now we better get to class before we're late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The school day went by pretty quickly for Double D, besides a few bullies tormenting him and a few names being call, it was a very average day. After the finally bell had rung singling that the school day was over, Double D headed down to his locker to collect materials he would need for that night's homework. Upon opening the locker, the cellular device within his pocket sent a vibration that startled the nerd. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. Upon seeing the name flash across the screen, he scrunched his nose up an annoyance. "I wonder what he wants," he thought to himself.

**To DD:** Meet me and Ed outside by the football field Sockhead!

**To Eddy:** Whatever for?

**To DD:** To get this scam on the road books for brains

**To Eddy:** Even though I'm sure this will end terribly, I can't help you, and I have plenty of homework to do.

**To DD: **I didn't ask what you had to do, just get here.

**To DD:** NOW!

Deciding it would be better not to agitate the shorter Ed, Double D closed his locker and began his path to the football field.

**Meanwhile…..**

Kevin, Rolf, and Nat were inside the locker-room changing into their gear for their afternoon practice along with the rest of their teammates.

"So, have you decided when you gone tell Double Dude how you feel boss?" questioned Nat

"No, and why is it important to whether I tell him or not," shot back Kevin, who was really getting annoyed with Nat for continuously discussing the topic.

"Because, I can't stand idly by while two people who obvious have feelings for one another act like there's nothing going on," said Nat who was waving his hands all over the place for dramatic effect.

"You are a strange fellow, he who hair resembles the color of Papa's bunions," commented Rolf

"Relax man, and just let nature takes it course, I'll tell him when the time is right," said Kevin.

"Fine," huffed Nat.

After a few more minutes of idle chat, the team exited the locker room and made their way onto the field. Upon walking to the field, Kevin noticed Eddy and Ed but no Double D. "Huh, I wonder where Double D's at," he thought to himself. Realizing that he should get some answers out of the two Eds instead of questioning himself, he made his way over to them.

"Hey Dorks!" Kevin shouted while running up to them

"What do you want?" asked a very annoyed Eddy

"Nothing, just wanted to know why you two dorks are out here by MY football field"

"Last time I've checked this was a free country, which means I have the right to be anywhere I want," shot back Eddy

"Where's the sockheaded dork, somewhere playing scientist," smirked Kevin

"That's none of your business Shovelchin, now keep it moving," retorted Eddy

"Yea Yea, listen if any of you dorks decide you wanna sabotage our practice or something, there's gonna be hell to pay," said Kevin as he turned and exited to the field.

"That guy is an idiot," said Eddy rather annoyed

"You think Kevin likes chickens Eddy," asked the lovable oaf

"Shutup Ed."

Before Ed could comeback with something else nonsensical, Double D appeared beside his two child hood friends readily to get this scam, and the beating that was sure to come with it, over with.

"Finally, what took ya' Sockhead," said Eddy crossing his arms in annoyance of his friends tardiness.

"Well Eddy, I had stopped by my locker to retrieve some materials I may need for tonight's homework," said Double D matter-of-factly, "Now do explain this ridiculous scam of yours again, so that I'm clear."

"Well, as we speak the football team is out there practicing their little hearts out, so I devised a scam that will guarantee to make us rich," explained Eddy

"Or guarantee to get us a proverbial beating," sarcastically said Double D

"So, when their through practicing they should be all tired and worn out, that's when we sell them Ed's organic bottled water."

"Unbelievable Eddy, this scam of yours will never work, because the football team has their own supply of water, and besides this water is no-where near "organic" as a matter of fact, this looks and smell like latrine water."

"That's because it is toilet water brainiac, and don't worry lumpy here took care of the team's supply of water," said Eddy wrapping his arm around the neck of his lanky friend, "All you gotta do is build a display table."

By now Double D was becoming rather annoyed at Eddy, he had hoped that Eddy would have gave up scamming people when they reached high school, but unfortunately for him Eddy scams only intensified once he saw all the new potential victims. I mean here they were seniors that would be graduating in a few months and they were still scamming people as if they were still in junior high.

"Let's just get this over with."

After two hours of practice, Kevin decided that the team had enough for that day so he dismissed everyone to the water table.

"Aye Capt., where's the water?" asked one teammate

"Yea, we been bussing our ass today and you mean to tell me there's no water," shouted another. By now the whole team was in an uproar over the lack of water at the table.

"Son of B-," before Kevin could finish his sentence he heard a loud obnoxious voice calling them from the far side of the field. "What's going on boss?" asked a very confused Nat

"If Rolf doesn't get the liquid substance, Rolf's afraid he is gonna pass out," commented Rolf

"Don't worry I have a feeling who took our water, follow me," commanded Kevin

By now the whole team marched over to the table the Eds had set up on the other side of the field

"Hello, and welcome to Eds-," before Eddy could finish his introduction Kevin cut him off by smacking his hand down upon the table, "Put a sock in it dorky, and tell us what you did with our supply of water," demanded Kevin.

"I don't what you are talking about but if its water you want then, I'm sure you will find that Ed's organic water is just as satisfying," responded Eddy

Kevin thought for a second, then picked up one of the bottles of water and inspected it. Upon inspecting it, he noticed that it had an odor and odd coloration. This only fueled his anger. "Exactly what are you dorks trying to pull here, this is toilet water," said Kevin who was now fuming with rage

"Well you see-," before Eddy could explain, the whole football team bomb rushed the table and chased the three dorks down the street towards the cul-de-sac.

"IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HISSELF!" shouted Eddy

"RUN AWAY," screamed Ed and Double D in unison

"Get back here dorks," said the football team chasing after the three Eds.

As the Eds were being chased the cul-de-sac was in short view, so they split up with Eddy and Ed running towards Eddy's house and Double D running towards his own. As Double D was running he cursed his out of shape frame, and in doing so tripped over his own shoe lace falling onto the ground.

"Where do you think you're going Double Dweeb?" smirked Kevin as he towered over the smaller boy. Double D cursed himself under his breath for being so slow, and thoughts began to run through his head as Kevin began to drag him towards his house. Unbeknownst to him, Kevin had a smile plastered across his face.

Thanks for everyone who've read this story, I don't know when the next time I'm going to update but just bare with me. And don't forget to REVIEW! All kinds of criticism are welcome as long as it is constructive. Suggestions are welcome also! Next time we find out exactly what Kevin has in store for Double D in his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Kevin reached the front steps of his house he tried reaching in his pocket for his key so he could unlock the door, but he soon realized that in his haste to catch the Eds he forgot he still had on his football uniform which only meant that he left his change of clothes at the field house.

"Shit," he cursed to himself. He looked around until he was face to face with the smarter of the Eds and said, "Looks like because of you and your dorky friend's scam, I left my house key along with my change of clothes at the field house." Kevin thought for a minute then continued, "Looks like we got to take a trip back to school Double Dork."

Deciding it would be best not to anger the jock anymore than him and his friends had already done, Double D simply nodded his like a child that was being discipline by his parents.

The walk back to the school was majority spent in silence as Kevin was nervous about the possibly of confessing his feelings to the dork, and Double D was silent because he figured actually trying to hold a conversation with said bully would only make him madder.

It wasn't when until they finally made it back to the field house that Kevin decided to open his mouth and tell the dork to follow him in the building. Upon entering the building, Double D could smell the foulest stench of musk mixed with body spray that filled the air. While in the building Double D had become nervous for two reasons, first reason is that this had been the first time that he and Kevin had actually been along together and second he was nervous as to what Kevin had in mind for him.

Double D watched Kevin carefully as he seen his childhood bully advance over to a locker and began taking out contents that were the belongings he left behind earlier. After watching Kevin move about the locker room, Double D soon realized that Kevin was starting to strip off his practice uniform so that he could change back into his regular clothes. He watched as the jock pulled off his practice jersey and noticed the bare and well-defined chest that resembled an image of a Greek god. While watching Kevin undress and change into his attire, the dork began to develop a bugle of some sort in his pants that is when Kevin eyes glanced at his captured prey. Kevin noticed the bugle and simply smirked realizing that maybe now confessing his feelings wouldn't be so hard and to embarrass the said dork, he acknowledged the bugle by saying, "Well it looks to me someone likes to see me undress."

Upon hearing Kevin's statement, Double D snapped out of whatever induced trance he was in, and realized that this whole time his member had become stiff and hard like never before. Humiliated and shamed by Kevin's statement, Double D face turned red as a cherry as he began to pull his famous sock hat down in embarrassment. Seeing that he might have embarrassed his crush, Kevin smirked and said, "Relax dork, I'm only kidding jeez can you take a joke?"

Mortified! Double D responded by saying, "I'm sorry for starring Kevin, and I know that it is not polite or socially acceptable to stare another male as he is changing attire, can you ever forgive me?"

"Relax dork, I never said I didn't like it," smirked Kevin.

"Wait does that mean that-," before Double D could finish his sentence Kevin was now standing directly in his face as he could feel his childhood bully breath upon his own face.

"Shut up dork, you think too much." It was then that Kevin pressed their bodies together and mashed their lips together in a romantic kiss that Double D gradually melted into. The kiss didn't last that long after Double D broke away out of shock that he was just kissed by the same person who tormented him for years. Double D just stood frozen in the same spot trying to comprehend as to what just happened between the two of them.

Realizing the tension in the air, Kevin suddenly spoke up and said, "I know that was sudden, but you don't know how long I've wanted to that babe." Upon hearing Kevin's statement, Double D snapped out of his deep thought and responded, "Wait what just happened?"

"Well in case you missed it Double Dork, I just kissed," replied Kevin rather sarcastically.

"I mean I know that, but my question is why you kissed me?" pondered the Ed

After being asked that question by Double D, Kevin realized it was either now or never that he reveal his feelings for his dorky crush, so he decided to take the opportunity to let the dork know how he feel.

"Well for starters dork, I want you to know that I've had a crush on you for a very long time now and that for some reason you're all I think about I mean I can't get your dorky ass out of my head." Kevin gave a slight laugh then continued with his expression, "I love everything about you dude from your dorkiness to your sassy attitude. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me dork?" Kevin finally did what he thought he couldn't do, he finally confessed his feelings to his dorky crush now it was all up to whether Double D returned his feelings or not.

After hearing Kevin's confession, Double D stood there shocked and pondered as to why Kevin of all people would want to go out with someone like him. I mean he wasn't the best looking nor was he the most athletically inclined student in his class, so he just couldn't wrap his mind around as to why Kevin wanted him. After being deep in thought for some minutes, Double D finally spoke up and said, "Is this some kind of prank?"

"What do you mean a prank, I just stood here and told you my feelings so why would I prank you?" asked a very curious Kevin who was now having second thoughts about this.

"I don't know Kevin, I mean you do have a record as long as the Nile river that lists all of your pranks."

"Double D, I can stand here and truly say that my feelings for you are deeper than any ocean in the world, and I want you to be mines and only mines."

"If what you say is true then before I give you my answer, I want you to prove to me this is not a prank I want you to show me that this is something real and that you are not making this all up," responded Double D.

"I will do anything to prove to you that my feelings are genuine," answered back Kevin, "Eddward Marion Vincent you will be mines and if you don't believe me just watch."

"I guess we will have to see Kevin Barr." And with that being said Double D turned on his heels and headed out the door to begin his track home. Kevin noticing this began to gather his stuff and follow after his dorky crush.

When the boys reached the cul-del-sac, Double D had expected them to part ways but instead Kevin walked him towards his doorstep and bid him a goodnight. After bidding Double D a goodnight, Kevin marched towards his house to rest and recollect on the events that transpired that evening.

**Well here's a new chapter, I've been busying with school and work and I have been really trying to get this chapter out to those who love this story. I haven't decided what direction I want this story to go yet as there are a million places I can take these two, but I can promise you it will sure to be a great read! Thanks and as always please REVIEW! Tell me what you think.**

**Stay Tuned!**


End file.
